Save Her From The Dark
by Secret Dancer
Summary: What happens when Nya is seriously wounded and Jay is to blame? What's up with Jay blacking out all the time? A chain letter arrives from a stranger LCKZJ and it states that it wants to end Jay and Nya's lives and demands requests of the Ninja or they will be killed. If anyone besides the Ninja get involved they will die. Who is controlling Nya and who is LCKZJ the blood craver?
1. Prologue: Dusk

Save Her From The Dark

Prologue

I was sitting there. Solemnly staring at the clock. The chair I was sitting in was uncomfortable but I didn't mind. I had to know if she was okay. I had to know that what he did to her wasn't fatal. At this moment I couldn't ease the pain with jokes. I was hurting too much to put my mind at ease. She could slip away from me and leave nothing behind. Except her memory. That I couldn't shake.

_Nya, please be alright. I don't know what I'd do without you. What would Kai would do without you? How could I live knowing the most important thing to me was gone? You're like my element, I can't be who I am without you. Please don't go. _I begged in my mind.

I didn't understand how I wasn't crying yet. Maybe it was the shock from the fact that the enemy got her and I couldn't do anything? Maybe it was because I had been up the last thirty-six hours without even thinking of sleep? Maybe it was because I was trying to prove to myself that I could be brave even when I wasn't strong?

I put my head in my hands and sighed. Hospital chairs were not a thing to joke about. Who knows how many tears have been spilled over these very seats? The bleeding civilians who bloodied these very blue and faded, uncomfortable, hopeless little chairs that made you feel like a donkey treaded over your legs? Yet, this chair held so much sadness it gave me goosebumps to think about it.

"Mr. Walker, we have news." The doctor said in his cold and distant voice that strained to be friendly and comforting. I looked up and my heart choked on its beats.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Long time, no see huh? If you don't know me already I'm a professional Ninja assassin. I am also working on a fanfiction of a Ninjago High School AU that will blow the others away.  
**

**Right now, this story I just came up with and I already know the ending. I'm still deciding how this will go. I will be winging this since it's a fresh born idea.**

**Questions: What do you think happened to Nya? What will the doctor say to Jay? Who's the enemy Jay was speaking of? What will happen next? Will I ever stop asking questions?**


	2. Chapter 1: Fog

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 1: Fog

"Mr. Walker, we have news." The doctor said in his cold and distant voice that strained to be friendly and comforting. I looked up and my heart choked on its beats.

I got up and walked with him. He led me towards the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry for once. I wasn't functioning. I also felt so many emotions and anger towards Kai at the moment. Where was he when his sister was just through a life threatening incident?

"What is it?" I asked. I was afraid to hear the answer. _He wasn't leading me towards her room, it was away._ _Did this mean that I killed her?_ I could feel my heart dying in my chest with a slight pulse that begged for good news that contradicted all my previous thoughts.

"Nya will be….physically healed. However, her mind won't let her wake up just yet. She's been having nightmares. I'm no expert on sleeping issues but I know this isn't normal. Whenever she wakes up we'll monitor her for twenty-four hours before dismissal. You may wait by her side." The doctor replied before going to buy his dinner.

I sighed and felt my eyes water. I still couldn't manage a smile. It was as if my mouth muscles were on holiday to the Caves of Light Matter. I couldn't be fully relieved until I saw her for myself.

I practically ran towards her room. When I got there I broke down. I literally sobbed into my blue sleeves. I didn't know whether I was happy or guilty. _I had put her here, everyone said but I didn't believe it. I wouldn't have hurt her, surely they knew that?_

I latched onto her soft hands. Her veins were a dark purple instead of blue, I noticed. Her color was off. I may just be being paranoid or the sleep was getting to me? _Nya was alright, the doc said, then why did it feel like she wasn't?_

A few memories shifted back to me but were gone in a blur_. It was Kai. He wasn't here because…._I couldn't remember why. I strained to pull the memories back but they wouldn't bade to my request. _Why couldn't I remember what happened? _

I focused on trying to summon the memories. Sensei Wu said patience and concentration were key. However, he never instructed me on how to draw back blank memories. I sat, listening to the heart monitor, the breathing machine, everything keeping her alive, and I waited and concentrated. I didn't know what I was waiting for but I knew it would come to me.

_"Jay, how could you?" Kai shouted as he kneeled by his sister who had blood dripping down the side of her mouth._

_ "What did I do?" I asked. I had blacked out for who knows how long?_

_ Kai stood and shoved me onto my back. Before the guys could stop him he was landing a fist on every inch of me he could get. I didn't understand why. However, deep inside I knew I deserved it. When the ambulance loaded her unconscious and half-dead body onto the truck, I knew I had to go._

_ Kai yelled but I couldn't hear him as I climbed in the back. The EMT's worked on her while I sat in silence, hoping, waiting, and trying to piece my life together. Everything was as though it was a dream yet, I knew it was reality. Pain only existed in reality. Right?_

The memories faded and I knew there was more to the story. If I was blacking out now, that meant I had blacked out before. If I could unlock those memories I could find out what happened! Then maybe I could figure out how to help her. But for now, I wasn't leaving her side.

"It's my fault Nya, but I will do everything in my power to help you." I promised as I clasped her hand.

_"Jay!" _A scream filled my ears. I shook my head, tried to be rid the voices. Cole's, Lloyd's, Zane's, Kai's, I tried to tune them out. I couldn't. Once the song started, it had to end. Yet this symphony lasted hours.

_"Jay! Stop! You're hurting me!" _Nya screamed but she was distant. _It wasn't me hurting her, was it? It couldn't be. Yet, blacking out doesn't help my case. Why can't I remember?_

_ "Jay, it's time to play." _A voice said but I knew then it wasn't my memories. It was something else. I blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note:I decided I was going to continue this. These will probably be short chapters and a short story. Anyway, this is my first time attempting to write a mystery. How am I doing? Do I need to stop doing cliffhangers? Sorry, I have a bad habit of cliffhanging every chapter so if that happens I apologize in advance. **

**Questions:Who or what do you think the voice is? Why can't Jay remember what happened? What do you think happened? Do you believe Jay did it or not? What do you think is going to happen? What will happen to Nya?  
**

**3vilM3:Oi! Shut up and get the next chapter up!**

**Hey, I'm making a rule that I will have the next chapter done before I post a chapter. So I will have chapter 3 done before I post chapter 2. This way I can keep the story rolling somewhat.**

**3vilM3: Not fast enough.**

**Keep Calm and Love Ninjago!**


	3. Chapter 2: Blood

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 2: Blood

Kai ran to the hospital room with the others on his heels. He knew it was Nya. He had this feeling in his gut that something was wrong. _I knew we shouldn't have left HIM with her. I should've stayed. I shouldn't have trust Jay. Now Nya's going to suffer from my mistakes._

Kai skid to a halt outside of her door. He yanked on the handle but it wouldn't open. The blinds were closed and the crack under the door stuffed with a blanket so it muffled the noise.

"Kai, what's going on?" Cole asked as the other finally arrived, five seconds behind him.

"I don't know. I can't get in!" Kai said, his voice flaked with panic.

Cole rammed into the door but ricocheted off with a black gleam to the wood.

"Use your sword!" Lloyd half shouted in response.

Kai's handled fiddle to find the handle before he drew the flaming blade. The door seemed to be blocked by a black barrier. The boys banged on it, not caring that they were scaring the other patients and upsetting the medical staff.

"Nya!" Kai said as he banged his fists on the door until they started to bleed.

"Zane, can you use your Falcon vision to see in the window?" Cole asked his ninja brother.

"Of course." Zane replied before he switch into his Falcon settings.

His bird was just flying for fun over Ninjago when he received his owners override. Zane willed the bird to fly towards the hospital. He could feel his mind take hold of the wings and flap them, feeling the extension and having complete control. The Falcon arrived outside of the window and peered through a crack. Zane was speechless at what he saw.

Jay was colored black with glowing purple eyes. Yet, he didn't hurt Nya. It seemed as though he was trading his evil energy for her good energy. The purple glow of his eyes started outlining his body and when he placed a wicked hand on her arm-gently Zane added- the purple glow began to slowly dissipate off him and appear on her. Whatever was happening, it didn't want to hurt Nya, that or Jay had a slight control over the darkness.

_"I want to hurt you girl but your boyfriend will not let me. I guess I'll have to take you over and end each of the ninja. Don't worry girl, they'll never see it coming. You can thank your boyfriend for this. He sacrificed himself for you. Now it's time to help him to not die in vain." _A voice that wasn't Jay's said as he transferred energy.

Once the purple had fully exchanged over to Nya, Jay collapsed to his knees and gasped for breath before he rolled onto his back, unconscious. Nya's eyes opened and they were not friendly or loving amber, they were purple and glowing a piercing light. Her skin and clothes turned black and very, very, dark gray.

Zane released his override on the Falcon and let it resume it's flight. He turned to his brothers who were still trying to bust down the door. He then explained what he saw.

"Jay, you will pay for this once I get my hands on you!" Kai growled.

"I don't think Jay is to blame for this, Kai." Zane spoke up, he knew the door wouldn't open therefore physical force was pointless as his argument would be if he mentioned it.

"Tell that to what I saw three days ago! He almost killed Nya and he wasn't taken over by darkness. He was perfectly sane and normal." Kai spat before taking his sword and shoving it into the force field. The barrier absorbed the blade for a second before regurgitating the sword and it's power into Kai and knocking him into the wall. Kai struggled to get back up.

"Let's think about this, would Jay-"perfectly sane and normal"- really hurt Nya? Jay, the funny ninja who cares for Nya a lot, hurt her? Kai, obviously you missed something." Cole replied.

"That or Jay is not the person he was." Zane spoke up softly. That gave them all goosebumps.

Just then the barrier came down. Cole quickly busted the door open to find Jay lying on the cold hospital floor with blood pouring from different wounds. A knife with a red bandana tied to it was embedded in the back of his shoulder. Kai removed the dagger and read the cloth.

_Thank you for the girl. You're sacrifice will benefit my cause. I am one word: pain. Get in my way and I will use her to destroy you. If you follow my instructions I will mail then you __might __have the chance to save the both of them. If you fail to comply you will die a most terrible death. The first letter had already arrived. Follow this code: LCKZJ. –Nya_

The words had been written in blood. Jay's blood since it was fresh. Good thing they were in a hospital right now. Or was it?

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? I know a lot is missing but all will be revealed.  
**

**Questions: Who do you think is doing this? Why are Jay and Nya the targets? What does the code mean? What do you think the letter will say? I'll give you a hint, the letters are inspired by a Christopher Pike-my favorite author- sequence. Plus, can anyone find the LEGO reference in here? No, it's not Ninjago.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ink

**Author's Note: Since I got so many reviews so quickly-first time ever that they've came so fast- I decided to post this chapter as reward. Every 5 chapters I will respond to all the reviews sent in.**

* * *

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 3: Ink

Once Jay had woken up they'd taken him back to their apartment in Ninjago City. Sensei Wu was waiting patiently for their return. However, he was surprised when they returned one person short.

"Where's Nya?" He asked. They ignored his question.

"Sensei Wu, did we receive any strange letters recently?" Cole asked his master as he helped Lay Jay down in his bed. Jay did not want to sit down but he was forced.

"Yes, I found one addressed to Lloyd. Here you go. I believe it's from your parents so I didn't inspect it."

They quickly filled him in on what happened the last two hours. Sensei asked them urgently to read the letter.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_ This is a chain letter. I assume you know what that is but in case you don't I will tell you. If you do not comply with my request then you will be killed. Once you complete your task you will burn this letter within the hour you completed your task and then go to the Mailman and ask for the next person. If you paid attention to the code you will know who to ask for. Ask for the wrong person and you will be punished. _

_ The others may not assist you with your task. If they do then whoever participates will be punished._

_ Your task will be listed in the Ninjago Times under Ad's. You will know it is yours because it will include your suit color in the description as well as something only you know. I have done you the favor of including the ad in this letter._

_ Once you receive the next letter and pass it on then go to Jamanakai Village and carve your name into the side of the main water fountain. If you do not comply you will be slain._

_ If you are wondering who I am, I am a friend and an enemy. You will pay for your insolence. The girl and boy are the first on my black list. If you decipher the codes in the adds you will know who else is going to burn._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Nya_

Lloyd finished reading and then retrieved the Ad out of the green envelope.

"_Green egg laying hen for sale. It was lonely and abused for years so now it's looking for a good home. Hen is good at finding snake tombs and opening them. It's eggs were originally White until the chicken got Blue. The yolk is Red and the whites are Black. –LCKZJ" _Lloyd read before swallowing with fear.

"Who is Lick ZJ?" Cole asked, shrugging.

"More importantly, why do they want Lloyd to reopen the Snake tombs?" Zane questioned.

"No, the Tombs are already open. We haven't seen Serpentine because they are trapped once more. Lloyd must find them and release them once more. That is his task." Sensei interjected.

"That makes more sense. Since I opened the tombs the first time Lick ZJ must think I'm the only one who can do so." Lloyd replied.

"But who do you give it to next?" Jay wheezed. He was in a lot of pain but nothing was making sense anymore. At least he got a little sleep.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now Lloyd has to find the Tomb and release the Serpentine." Cole said.

"How do we know this is for real? After all it could be a prank some kid is playing on us." Zane suggested.

"It can't be, Zane. Remember how the cloth read Lick ZJ? The person controlling Nya is also partnered with Lick ZJ. Those two are in league and trying to take us out. But who would want to get rid of us?" Kai asked.

"Maybe my father could help us with this issue?" Zane asked.

"Good idea, Zane. Get your father involved. Who knows he could be put on the list too? We're all in danger and so are the people we drag in. We shouldn't have even dragged in Sensei Wu! This is our problem and we have to figure it out." Jay huffed. In all fairness he was right.

"If it wasn't for you, Jay, we wouldn't even be in this mess." Kai spat, no, literally spat in Jay's face. Jay wiped it away and stood before his knee buckled and he fell to his knees on the floor.

"You know Kai, I kind of hope Lick ZJ gets you. The way your acting, you deserve it." Jay growled before he stalked out of the apartment and towards an unknown location. He was just happy to leave that place.

"_Yes, boy, keep walking. The more you let the darkness claim you the closer you are to death. My plan is going accordingly." _A voice whispered in the shadows. A glowing purple and red eye stalked it's prey before leaving to plot.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm writing on this much faster than I originally thought I would. This is the most reviews I've gotten in a short amount of time so thank you all who have reviewed!**

**Questions: Who could that person be? Will Lloyd open the tombs? Where is Jay going? Who do you think Lloyd has to pass it to next? Who is the person sending the letters? Could it really be Nya? Do you think the stalker is LCKZJ? What does LCKZJ mean?**


	5. Chapter 4: Starved

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 4: Starved

Lloyd's feet were cramping as he walked through the underground of Ninjago. _It has to be around here somewhere. A tomb is underground, why isn't it underground? _Lloyd wandered. The letter wanted this done in a week before the next newspaper went out. If he didn't he would die. Lloyd didn't want to die. He just got his family back and he and the others sent the people important to them away for safety precautions.

Jay hadn't come back and Lloyd knew why. He was probably still upset at the fact Nya had disappeared and Kai was being uncooperative. Then again, Kai had a reason to be mad but not at Jay. _Maybe Kai was just releasing his frustrations and Jay just happened to be his unlucky victim? _Lloyd wondered before he came across something.

"Finally, a clue." He sighed with relief before following a few swiveled patterns on the ground and little snake scales barely showing through the mud.

"Ugh, it reeks down here!"

"_That'ssss what sssstarvation doesss to a ssssnake." _A familiar yet now sickly voice sighed through an approaching door.

"Skales?" Lloyd asked before leaning his head on the door.

"Yesss, mortal. A few of my subjectsss have resorted to cannibalisssm. I asssssume you're not jussst here to chat. What do you want?" Skales asked boredly. Being trapped with the entire Serpentine tribes had not been a pleasant experience.

"If I release you will you promise not to harm Ninjago or any of its citizens?" Lloyd asked. Lick ZJ said nothing about bargaining with the snakes.

"What are you ssssaying?"

"I'll release the entire Serpentine if you all promise not to attack Ninjago."

"You're bluffing. Tribe Leaderssss, come conssssult." Skales ordered. Tails against dirt echoed throughout the other side of the door.

Lloyd repeated his deal and then listened to the snakes consult.

"What'ssss in it for usss besidesss freedom?" Fangtom asked.

"Free food. _Not humans_. Real food." Lloyd promised. This made the snakes eager and they discussed happily.

"We promisssse not the attack Ninjago or it's citizenssss." The snakes promised. Lloyd used his elemental abilities to unlock the door.

"Pssssych!" Skales hissed once they were free.

"What the?" Lloyd began as snakes began circling him.

"Lookssss like the chef ssspecial. Ninja. We're starved boy. You're on the menu tonight. Courtessssy of Lick ZJ." Skalidor hissed as the snakes inched closer.

"Wait, how do you know of Lick ZJ?" Lloyd questioned before a Fangpyre dug it's teeth into his skin. Lloyd screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I butchered the s's. **

**Questions: How do the snakes know of LCKZJ? Will Lloyd be alright?  
**

**Replies(P.S I am answering this in recieved order so if your name doesn't show up for some unfathomable reason then just know from bottom to top on the review section): **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**NinjagoGirl1301: You'll have to read to find out.**

**needaprofile: Love your name. Thank you!**

**SergeantSarcasm7: Love your name as well. The question that lingers is: Was Jay the one who did it? **

**Wafflegirl0304: Awesomesauce? That's new. Thank you!**

**SergeantSarcasm7(again): You'll have to find out. Glad you like Zane and Falcon!**

**NinjagoGirl1301 (again): *fans*  
**

**Guest: Will not tell. About chapter 6 you will find out.**

**darkflameslayer: Now my sister's reading this (Grumpy face) you told me this in person. Why leave a review when you live down the hall?**

**SergeantSarcasm7 (again): Pa-tience.-Sensei Wu  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Claustrophobia

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 5: Claustrophobia

"Lloyd! Lloyd wake up!" Jay muttered as he shook the screaming boy. Lloyd's green eyes shot open as he woke up.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

Lloyd looked around. He was in some alley in Ninjago. He must've fallen asleep while looking for the tombs. That meant he only had a day left until the week was over and Lick ZJ came for him.

"Nightmare." Lloyd replied.

"Sorry I left a couple of days ago. I don't know what got over me. First I was mad at Kai and then I blacked out again. When I phased in I saw you here. What happened?"

Lloyd could feel the memories seep back to him. There was Jay, a fight, then darkness. Jay had attacked him? That couldn't be right. Or could it? Jay was acting strangely, Kai accused him of almost killing Nya, and now Lloyd was saying that Jay had attacked him? This wasn't making sense!

"I think you attacked me." Lloyd replied unsure. Jay put his hands to his head and began groaning.

"Get out. Get out. Not again. Lloyd…..run!" Jay warned before his eyes flickered from blue to purple and back to blue.

Lloyd had memorized the path he took to the tunnels from his dream. He followed it with a shadow stalking him. He wasn't sure who it was because it alternated between a thing, a boy, and a girl. Maybe three beings were following, he didn't care. He just wanted to get back home where the Ninja would be there to protect him. Where he felt safe. Not here where the cold and shadows scared him into being a little child again who got bullied by his peers. The Darkley's boys were cruel and vicious, especially Gene who bullied Lloyd all his life basically.

"Serpentine, if you promise not to attack Ninjago or its citizens then you can have free food, _not humans as food,_ and be free to slither away from these tombs in peace and pardoned." Lloyd spoke quickly as the shadows chased him.

"Free food?" Skales asked. His voice was poor and he sounded starved.

"Yes, and pardoned just as long as you don't attack Ninjago or its citizens. That means no eating them either!"

"Deal."

"Promise or I won't let you out."

"We promisssse."

"Swear on your life!" Lloyd begged after remembering his dream.

"I sssswear on my life and the life of my tribe that we will not eat humanssss." Skales hissed. Lloyd used his abilities to unlock the door and the snakes slithered out. They didn't try to pull a stunt, maybe they were scared of Lloyd's abilities or maybe they felt the darkness that followed him here.

"You brought a guessst." Skalidor hissed before he smacked his jaws hungrily.

"No, you swore. You go to attack a human I will kill you." Lloyd snapped shakily. The shadows that danced on the dirt walls were freaking him out.

"It'ssss not a human." Fangtom replied before his tribe finished leaving. Now Lloyd was alone.

Lloyd hurried in pursuit. The caves seemed to shrink the further to the surface he climbed. He could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on him. He thought he caught a glimpse of Jay but he had one red eye and one purple eye. Then he vanished into thin air. Lloyd thought he was hallucinating.

"Leave me alone! I did what you asked. Leave me alone!" Lloyd yelled before he pulled out a lighter and his letter. He burned it and then headed towards Jamanakai to carve his name in. Then tomorrow he would go to the mailman and try to figure out who he needed to get the next letter for.

"It said White with a capitol w so the next letter must be for Zane! Wait, it said the code. The code was LCKZJ, who is really next? What does Lick ZJ even stand for?" Lloyd asked himself as he approached the village. Dawn was rising and this deed needed to be done quick so he could return and pass the chain letter on. He felt sorry for whoever was next.

* * *

**Author's Note: So my readers...what will happen now that the Serpentine are back in the game? Will they stick to their promise or will they attack Ninjago? What's with Jay and the voice in his head? Was it only Jay chasing Lloyd or was it more than one person? Who gets the letter next? Who is Lick ZJ?**

**P.S Has anyone noticed that the chapter titles are something somewhat close to darkness? Starvation is a dark topic, dusk is dark, etc.**


	7. Chapter 6: Stone

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 6: Stone

It was Sunday morning and the newspaper was delivered. Lloyd went to talk to the mailman. After thinking about it he knew who to ask for the next letter for.

"Do you have any letters for Zane Julien?" Lloyd asked.

The Mailman had his hat's shadow covering his eyes. He reached into his mailbag and pulled out a white letter. He opened it and pulled out three throwing knives. Lloyd wasn't fast enough to respond to the two blades now embedded in his skin. On in his stomach, one in his thigh, and the last had grazed his cheek and was stinging. Lloyd fell over in pain.

"Wrong choice. If in the next thirty seconds you can ask for the correct person I will give you the antidote to the poison." The mailman hissed. He looked up with one purple eye and one red eye.

"Who…are….you?" Lloyd asked as he tried to figure it out. He had ten seconds left.

"LCKZJ. The clock is ticking."

"Cole. Cole is next." Lloyd stammered. The code. The stranger gave him the answer. _Cole._

Lick ZJ retrieved a black envelope and a syringe with a long needle sticking out of it. He removed both of the knives and then took the needle and stabbed it into Lloyd's heart. He injected the antidote into Lloyd and then removed the syringe. The stinging stopped a few seconds later. However, Lloyd was getting sleepy. He took the black envelope and then went into blackness for himself.

* * *

"Where's Lloyd?" Jay asked himself as he woke up off the cold concrete. He used his ninja instincts to decipher what had happened. The footprints moving fast meant that Lloyd must have escaped. Three sets of footprints followed him. Jay recognized the first two, his and Nya's. The last was heavy and left a dark print.

Jay looked at his hands and noticed that, like Nya, his veins were a dark purple instead of blue. He looked in a shop window and noticed his eyes turning a dark purple color. The voice in his head was whispering faintly.

_"Jay, come on, you know you want to kill him. Kill. Kill." _The voice taunted and Jay tried to fight it.

"Come on Jay, think." The answer came to him. He thought about Nya and instantly the voice was hushed. Jay finally smiled after ten days. However he was very tired, he slept only two hours the entire time. He went back to the apartment where everyone was sleeping and he went to bed.

Lloyd woke up and hurried back to the apartment. He needed to get this letter to Cole and warn them about the code. The code seemed to be the first letter of their names. If he was correct then that meant Kai was next after Cole.

It was morning when Lloyd got home. He had bags under his green eyes and when he unlocked the door he could smell breakfast.

"Lloyd, where were you? You're bleeding!" Zane asked as he finished plating breakfast.

"I got attacked. I figured out the code! Cole, here is your letter. Next is Kai then Zane then Jay. LCKZJ." Lloyd explained. Cole snatched the letter and began to read it. Then he read the newspaper.

"Oh no." Cole muttered.

"What?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Lick ZJ wants me to…." His voice trailed off and he tried to stay tough.

"What?" They urged.

"_Kill Rocky_." Cole whimpered.

"These requests don't make sense. I see no reason why this person would want us to complete these tasks." Zane said.

"I can't kill Rocky. He's my dragon." Cole murmured.

"You're not killing Rocky. Lloyd, what exactly happened?" Kai asked so Lloyd explained everything. After a hesitation, Cole turned to Jay.

"Jay, you need to leave. You're obviously a hazard. You keep blacking out and Lloyd believes you attacked him so you need to get as far from here as you can go until this all blows over. Don't tell anyone where you're going and stay safe, brother."

"Wouldn't it be better if we watched him? Handcuff him to me if you need too. I don't think running away is the answer." Zane said and he made a good point.

"What if I go dark on you? I don't want to hurt you Zane. It's better if I do leave." Jay admitted.

"There's a logical way to do this-" Zane protested.

"It's okay. If I'm not back in a month then that means I'm dead." Jay finished before he packed a small bag and left. Nobody said a word in those thirty seconds.

"Cole, you should leave too. You can't kill Rocky and we don't want Lick ZJ to get you. If you disappear then you'll be safe." Kai said and Cole nodded before he too packed and left.

"This is getting real." Lloyd commented.

"And it's just the beginning." Zane added.

* * *

**Author's Note: Those who guess Lloyd, Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay, you are half-right. The order to pass it on is that way but that's not who the villain is. If you shuffle the letters around you will get the answer as of chapter 8. After chapter 8 if any of you can guess who Lick ZJ _really_ is then you'll receive a chapter dedication. ****Those looking for Nya's reappearence, don't worry it will be soon. After all, this story IS about her and Jay. Mua ha ha ha**

***Spoilers* The next chapter is mainly about Cole and Lick ZJ. And A TON of you are going to hate me in the next chapter. (SergeantSarcasm I'm talking about you!) To conclude, this story will have a bittersweet ending. It will fit tragedy yet I think it might be heartwarming but we'll worry about that when we get to it. I mean, I just finished chapter 8 yesterday.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dismantled Pt I

**EXTRA NOTE: Caution to sensitive readers, this chapter is a little dark in places. Please tread with caution and watch out for Light Matter!**

* * *

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 7: Dismantled

_Earth Dragon for sale. If he is not bought by the end of the week he will be killed._

Cole knew that Lick ZJ wanted him to kill Rocky. The message was short and simple. The words were obvious. Cole couldn't kill Rocky. He loved his dragon. Obviously, Lick ZJ knew their weaknesses. Lloyd's was Serpentine, Cole's was his dragon, the others, Cole shuddered as he tried to think of what would break the others. Zane's was obviously his father or his Falcon, they were all he had left. Cole felt sorry for the nindroid.

Cole's feet were aching from running. He'd never run this far before. Ninjago was a huge place and the earth ninja didn't even know how long it extended. He could of sworn he saw a sign for the Golden Peaks three miles ago.

Cole had no choice in running. Yet, he sensed his shadow taunting him. Until the nightfall.

_"You really thought I wouldn't find you?" _A fuzzy voice asked. The being materialized in front of the black ninja and knocked him to the sandy ground.

"Who are you!?" Cole asked before he met one purple eye and one red eye. Both were glowing with the colors of evil.

_"If I told you my name what fun would that be? I'm delivering a warning to you. If in five days you have not killed your dragon and eaten his heart, I will kill you. I will torture you and when you're begging for death I will cut out your heart in replacement for your dragons. After that I will deliver the next letter and forcefully feed YOUR heart to them."_

Cole could feel his heart shudder in his chest. Whoever this was, they knew how to scare a ninja. Judging by his seriousness, he wasn't lying. That worsened things.

"You're just not going to let me return free huh?" Cole asked and the black knight smiled.

_"You are very smart. One of your brothers will be seriously wounded before you make it back. Pray you make it in time to save them."_

"Who are you!" Cole called as LCKZJ began to vanish. Words were uttered but fell upon deaf ears.

Cole ran as fast as he could back to Ninjago City. He didn't care that every muscle in his body screamed in protest. That he shattered marathon records. He didn't care that he might die from his body's strain. His adrenaline pumped through his blood and it kept him going. He had to save his brother.

The apartment door slammed open and the earth ninja found the apartment empty. He turned on his heels and began to track them. It wasn't that hard. Things were making sense now. The code….it was the order they were to receive the letters! However, the code received in Lloyd's ad was the order they'd be hurt in if they refused to comply with LCKZJ's orders.

What did LCKZJ stand for? Cole wondered as he sensed Zane's presence…along with something dark.

"Zane!" Cole exclaimed before busting down the door and finding his brothers unconscious and Zane missing. The Falcon lay dismantled on the floor. Bits and pieces of the bird were scattered around. However, there was a message.

_"To find your brother, without injury, get to Ninjago Station, at twelve o' three. Fail to make it, I will cause him hurt. This Nindroid will slowly be dismantled, just like his bird. –ZCK L. J._

"Twelve o' three? That's five minutes to make it fifteen miles! I'll never make it!" Cole exclaimed. He left his brothers who were okay and hurried as fast as he could to the station.

When he got there he was ten minutes late. He flew past all the closed places in search of his brother. Cole found him in the food court, tied to a pillar, parts of him were dismantled but he was thankfully alive. But not for long.

_"You're late."_

"Zack L.J. I got your message. Fix my brother and I'll…kill Rocky." Cole sighed holding back tears.

_"I knew you'd come through." _

A single spotlight shined down on Zane, that's how Cole found him. Now Cole could see who they were facing. A black armored being with three red circles for one eye and a purple eye. He was a-! But that was impossible!

_"Surprise." _Zack L.J replied deviously before using pliers to snap a few wires in Zane's chest panel.

"NO!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Gasp, what has Zack L.J done? Why does his name keep changing? Who is he really? Will Cole really kill Rocky? Can Zane be saved? What does Zack L. J want from them? Who is he? What happened to Nya? What is Zack L.J? **

**I will not be answering reviews until chapter 10 but feel free to PM me about anything concerning this story.**

**Another note: I won't be able to post another chapter until the weekend. Just note that until chapter 9 is done chapter 8 will not be posted.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dismantled Pt II

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 8: Dismantled Pt 2

"How dare you try to kill my brother!" Cole screamed before drawing his elemental sword.

_"Eventually one of you is going to die. If I'm lucky then all of you. I definitely want to kill that green boy of yours. After all, he did beat me once, in another life." _Zack L.J hissed as he blocked the attack and threw the pliers like a throwing knife, it hit and embedded itself in Cole's thigh. The black ninja crumpled to the ground.

"We'll do everything in our power to stop you. You made a mistake in showing us who you are!' Cole spat.

_"Was it I who made the mistake? I am winning. You cannot deny my requests or I will destroy you. Your brothers are suffering slow deaths. I'm the one controlling the blue one's mind. Not my body but my controller. He has power like you wouldn't believe."_

"Who are you?"

_"Zack L.J. My former name at least. I'll let you figure out the rest on your own. I'm prepared to give the blue one back. However, it's the girl you must watch out for. She's half dead and under the dark matter's influence, she will be returning soon with an army. An army you faced before."_

_ Serpentine, _Cole thought. _That's why this guy wanted Lloyd to release the snakes. So he could convert them and attack us!_

Zack began to laugh. He tugged on a cloth covering his left shoulder and the black fabric fell to the ground. Silver metal took its place and a red glowing circle was in the middle.

"You're a-a nindroid!" Cole exclaimed. _That explains how he was able to zero in on our weaknesses!_

_ "I'll give you credit, it only took you this long to figure it out. The white one guessed it long before you did. In fact, he's been on top of this whole case since day one. The red one is missing memories, guess who took them?"_

Cole watched in horror. He looked over to Zane who was still unconscious and dying slowly. The way Zack had cut the wires was designed that Zane could be healed but he'd be out of commission for a long time. They would have to deal with all future injuries themselves. Just like with Jay who was recovering from bleeding to death in the hospital, they couldn't get anyone else involved.

"Don't worry Zane. I'll get you help." Cole whispered.

_"I cannot allow that. He knows everything. If I let you have him back he'll thwart my plans."_

"Then I'll just have to kill you now." Cole muttered his reply before drawing his earth sword.

Zack was prepared, he withdrew a laser sword. No, not a light saber. This had two red laser blades. Zack struck and Cole blocked. However, the earth ninja had something that the stranger didn't have, Spinjitzu!

"Ninja-Go!" Cole exclaimed before executing the move.

Time went slower. Cole knew he could stand a chance now even with the pliers in his leg.

_"I pity you mortal. You can't beat me. Any trick you use I can learn and perform with perfection. Or I will learn how to bypass it."_

Though Zack tried to fight Cole, he couldn't stand a chance against his Spinjitzu. Cole battled fiercely and finally found a place to strike. His sword impaled Zack and the sword added a bit of elemental power. The entire middle part of Zack's armor was blown out. Zack fell to his knees and Cole ceased his Spinjitzu.

_"You think you've won. I will be….back."_ Zack swore before his system shut down. Oil leaked all over the floor and oozed from the hole in his circuitry and metal plates.

"Zane!" Cole exclaimed before rushing to his brother, ignoring the sharp pains in his leg..

He shook the ninja of ice until Zane responded.

"Brother?" Zane whispered before cringing.

"How do I fix you?" Cole asked.

"You can't. Only my father can fix me. I think you can delay my death though."

"How?"

"Look for electrical tape. I know there's some in the janitors closet. You will also need a toolbox." Zane explained.

When Cole returned, Zane instructed him on how to reattach the wires and secure them with the tape. Next, Cole had to use a few of the tools to fix the chest panel. Some of the circuit boards and the graphics card had been removed so Zane was blind and wasn't able to move some parts of him such as his pinkie toe or middle fingers. But he was alive and that was the good thing.

"What about-" Zane began.

"I took care of him." Cole interrupted.

"I know his name. I figured everything out. He's going to kill me." Zane continued.

"Did he reveal anything?"

"No, but I know he wants to kill Nya, followed by you, Jay, myself, Kai, and then Lloyd."

They looked over but all that was left was an oil streak and missing parts. The oil trail ended at the railroad tracks. He was…gone?

"The only one we know with that ability is Pythor." Cole said.

"It's not Pythor. I know who it is but with my machinery missing I cannot tell you. I cannot get new pieces because they don't contain the information. We need to get my cards and such back."

"We better get you back. I hope Jay and Nya are alright." Cole muttered before helping his brother home.

_**Somewhere, in Ninjago….**_

"What do you want with me?" Nya asked as she struggled against her restraints. Her veins were purple, her skin a gray. She was staring her captor in the face.

_"You're very important to the Ninja. You figure out things for them, your brother is one of them, your boyfriend is one of them, you're a vital piece to the puzzle. The one that brings it all together. Once I am done using you I will kill them off one by one. That is, unless they can save you from this. However, that's unlikely. I'm targeting their fears. These chain letters are only a warning. I know much more than they think. Once Cole eats his dragons heart I will send you back to the Ninja. After all, your brother is next."_

"What are you gonna do to Kai?" Nya asked panicked but the shadow engulfed her again. This time she didn't scream.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Zack L.J is a nindroid? Wow, didn't see that about suspenseful battle. How are my fight scenes? Do I need to work on them? Did y'all expect that? ****Any ideas on who this guy could be? Zane figured it out but his parts are missing! (Keep in mind this story would be during the season 3 time period since they have elemental swords.)  
**

**Questions: **

**What is going to happen to Nya/Kai? Who is this villain? Why do they want to kill the ninja? Who is Zack's controller he mentioned? What is going on in Ninjago?**

**WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER! There is one part that is kind of sickly as far as details go our squeamish reviewers might want to know.**

**Until then, the next chapter is named Chapter 9: Kai's task**


	10. Chapter 9: Kai's Task

Save Her From the Dark

Chapter 9: Kai's Task

"It'll be okay Cole." Lloyd assured him.

"You had to man, this guy would have killed you." Kai continued.

Cole was bawling. Blood was all over him. He threw up not too even three minutes ago.

"I'll…n-never for-forget the taste," Cole sobbed.

"His f-flesh so-so warm, the coppery…. taste, t-the blood gushing down my-my throat, I'll never…forget it. His face when I killed him…." Cole began to bawl again.

"Kai, your letter just arrived." Zane announced before handing it to him.

_Dear Kai,_

_ Today, I'm not going to take something. I'm going to give. If you're reading this that means that Cole had killed his dragon and ate his heart. However, I'm not going to make you do anything like that. I'm giving you your sister back but you have to get her….alone. __貿易__._

_ Meet us at the fire temple. You know the way._

_Sincerely,_

_一般__; LCKZJ_

_P.S The requests will not come from ads anymore._

"What does it want you to do?" Lloyd asked.

"Get Nya back. I'm going alone." Kai announced.

"No way, the last time one of us went to do something 'alone' we got attacked by you-know-who!"

"Lloyds right, we need to stick together. Lloyd got attacked by Jay, I got dismantled by the enemy, Cole was attacked in trying to save me, Jay is gone, and Nya is gone. We need to think about this." Zane protested.

"Zane, normally since you're a nindroid and all I would agree with you, but this is my sister we're talking about. I'm going alone. This isn't like when the Overlord attacked last year and she was under the influence of dark matter, Lloyd was destined to beat him, this is now with someone who isn't going to _use_ her but _kill_ her. I _have _to go." Kai finished before taking his sword, pulling up his hood, and left sobbing Cole, sad Lloyd, and calm Zane alone.

He made his way to the fire temple. He would've taken Flame except that he was a part of the Ultra Dragon and the Ultra Dragon didn't trust its owners now. It was just like he and Jay. Kai didn't trust Jay. After what he witnessed, Jay deserved what was coming to him.

That night flashed back to him.

_"Jay, where's Nya?"_

_ "I don't know! I can't remember! Something happened Kai. I think I did something. But I don't think it was me."_

_ "Jay! Where is my sister?"_

_ Jay was shaking and he had blood on his hands. Kai pushed past him and ran into the room. Jay was crying hard._

_ Kai saw Nya bleeding on the floor. Her face and skin was bruised. Jay's sword discarded on the ground not too far from her. A battle obviously went on. From the evidence, Jay tried to kill Nya. Kai could hear Nya scream for Jay to stop hurting her but it couldn't be true. But everything said it was._

_ "Jay, what did you do?" Kai demanded._

_ "I don't know!" Jay whimpered. Kai felt angry and when the other guys showed up that's when blood started sliding down the side of his sisters mouth._

_ Kai tackled Jay and started punching every inch of him. It made him ever more angry to see Jay not even trying to defend him. Kai was about to pull out his sword when Cole and Zane pried him off of Jay. He still fought them._

_ "I'm sorry Kai! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jay repeated as he used his hands to block attacks that wouldn't come._

_ "You better be! I'll kill you Jay! I'll kill you if she dies!" Kai growled before yanking his arm and hitting Zane in the face. His brother didn't mind._

_ "Kai, calm yourself. Fighting isn't the answer." Zane replied. _

_ WEE WOO WEE WOO  
"Who called the ambulance?" Lloyd asked._

_ "I did." Zane said._

_ "If you .two don't let me go I swear I will-" Kai began._

_ "What? What would you do that wouldn't make you different from Jay?" Cole asked. Kai glared at him and then stopped fighting. The boys let him go and Kai kneeled by his sister._

_ "Hang in there sis. Everything will be alright."_

"But it wasn't." Kai muttered to himself. When he looked up he found himself looking at the fire temple.

"This is where it all began. I wonder if that's why Nya was brought here?"

Inside it was all the same. Nothing had changed. Well, all except for the obsidian canoe that was one wave short of capsizing.

Nya was sitting in the center. However she looked as she did in the hospital which was half dead. All signs of darkness were gone. No purple veins, gray skin, she even had her normal amber eyes. No wounds were bleeding but she was in pain.

"Nya!" Kai exclaimed. He reached his arms out as if the force would bring her to him.

"Kai," Nya said in a raspy voice.

"Don't worry, I'll save you." Kai assured her.

"You can't. Only Jay can save me. The voice told me so. He spoke to me. He's talking right now. Kai, he won't leave me alone." Nya said as tears began to fall down her face.

_Wh_y _is it just Nya and I here? _Kai wondered as he leapt to each rock platform. He noticed that each he landed on caused the lava to rise further. At this rate once he got to Nya the lava would already be at their knees. _Think fast, Spinjitzu!_

Kai formed his elemental tornado and got closer to Nya. He heard her scream and so he stopped. The lava was rising faster with Spinjitzu. _So he is messing with things._

"Kai, the voice. He wants me to kill. He's not controlling the lava. You are." Nya sulked before putting her hands defensively on her head.

"I'm not controlling it. And tell that voice to back off." Kai replied trying to calm her down.

"Kai, I think I'm being crazy right now but I think I hear dad's voice. He's fighting the evil voice."

Kai got closer to the main platform. If he were Cole he would use his sword to pile the earth higher so the lava wouldn't reach Nya. However, Kai had fire. He got an idea.

_Let's hope this works. _Kai pulled out his sword and slowly stuck the tip in the lava. If Nya was right that meant he could lower the lava level or he would raise it.

"Let dad fight the evil voice. Dad wouldn't let you down." Kai agreed as he started concentrating on the lava.

"Dad told me not to be afraid. I can't help but be. The evil voice is scary. Kai?"

"Yes, Nya?"

"I don't think the voice is dads anymore."

"Whose is it then?" Kai asked. He was almost at the level of concentration required for his trick.

"It's yours." Nya smiled at that. Then Kai's sword began to absorb the lava.

"I didn't know it could do that." Nya commented.

"That makes two of us." He mumbled.

When Kai got to Nya, he carried her bridal style and left the temple as fast as he could without tripping. His sister was somewhere between two worlds.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Guys, I'm back." Kai said through the door.

Lloyd opened the door. Kai placed his sister on the bed and Zane patched her up. Not only were they ninja, they were also good at taking care of wounds, and fighting of course.

"Where's Jay?" Nya asked.

"She has a high fever." Zane whispered to them all.

"Jay went to go train." Kai lied. The boys were huddled in a group to talk.

"Zane, shouldn't you be recovering?" Kai asked.

No was the simple reply.

"Was…._he_ there?" Lloyd asked. The guy had two names, nobody knew who he was.

"No. Not physically."

"What do you mean 'not physically'?" Cole questioned. He still had tears streaks down his face.

"She kept saying that someone in her family was fighting an 'evil voice'. She was the only one who could hear it."

'We should watch her for a while. If this voice is persistent then maybe we can find things out. While doing that we've got to come up with a way to steal my missing parts back. I didn't get the chance to back up my hard drive before what happened, happened. Who gets the letter next?" Zane asked.

"You are Zane." Lloyd replied.

"Let's get this over with. Sunday is six days away. We better start preparing for what is to come." Zane warned.

"Kai?" Nya asked.

"Yes, sis?"

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad my task is over with."

* * *

_"You think the task is over, but you still have six days left red one."_**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: In the next chapter I will reply to reviews. So what'd y'all think? I feel bad for Cole, him eating his dragon and all.**

**Questions: Why did LCKZJ/Zack L.J/Whateverhisnameis let them have Nya back? Was Kai's flashback really the truth? How come there was no catch in this chapter? What will the Ninja plan? What do the characters in the letter mean?  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmare Part I

**Answers to reviews at end! I just finished chapter 11.  
**

* * *

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 10: Nightmare

_"Jay, no matter how far you run you will never pass me. I am a part of you now. You will obey me. For now, your girl has been so generously returned. That is only because her injuries have left her weak and I can't use THAT weak of a body. I'm one hundred percent dominating you. Isn't that nice of me? I've spared your girlfriend….for now. You're lucky she didn't go into comatose. If she does lapse into that then I'll just have to kill her prematurely. Any ideas on who I could be? Zane has lifted the veil. I had to destroy his parts I stole so he wouldn't regain the information."_

"Who are you?" Jay asked aloud.

_"I go by many names. I have many faces. You know me as LCKZJ, ZCK LJ and now I will reveal my true name. I am General Cryptor."_

At the saying of his name, Jay found himself on a black room with dry ice. A single spotlight shone on him and the heat of it was like a thousand suns. He was waiting for the end yet as the iridescent light shone he waited for the messenger to fill in the empty spaces so he could finally black out. _When they come for me, if they come for me, it will be too late. My life was full of wisdom, justice, and love, but for there to be light there must always be darkness. Don't forget Jay, to go down laughing._

Jay laughed at how many song titles he had put in that statement. It was true, however, that he would go down laughing. One thing Nya taught him was that he was the best him and to be him was to laugh through the pain. Just not so much that you become Deadpool.

_"You're stuck between reality and fantasy._ You_'ve reached the point of no return, insanity."_

_ This is too serious for my taste, Jay thought. I wish Nya was here._

_"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." _The voice taunted.

"AAHH!" Jay shrieked as he woke up.

"So it was just a nightmare?" He asked.

Jay surveyed the area. He was under a tree behind a set of bushes in some random place in Ninjago. He was really cold and his suit was torn in places. Jay pushed himself off the dirt and rubbed his eyes. That resulted in temporary blindness.

"God, that hurt." Jay muttered before he could see again. He coughed.

_So his name is General Cryptor? Interesting. I should go back, tell the guys, and then leave again before I cause any more harm. I'll be quick before that thing comes back._

_ Several Hours Later…_

_ Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hello?" Kai asked before opening the door. He came face to face with Jay.

"OW! OW! OW!" A familiar voice said along with the sound of fists on flesh. The guys quickly rushed to the door.

"Kai? What the heck man?" Cole asked before prying him off Jay.

"I-_cough….cough-_brought n-news." Jay gasped. He was bent over and kneeling on the ground.

"What's going on?" Zane asked.

"Zane, take Kai on a walk or something. Let Lloyd and I handle this." Cole instructed. The nindroid nodded before trading positions with Cole and then leading his high-tempered friend out the door.

"I don't understand why you won't let me teach him a lesson!" Kai growled.

"Kai, you are acting without knowing all the information. You cannot attack Jay without hearing his side of the story first. With what's-his-name out there messing with our minds we have to be reasonable. How do you not know if Jay's mind is being messed with or not? What about Nya? She wouldn't want you attacking Jay because she got hurt. You can ask her opinion back at the apartment after you've cooled off." Zane explained.

"I guess you're right but I'm still angry."

"What do you have to say, Jay?" Cole asked. He didn't want Jay to know that Nya was here in case it was a trap to hurt her.

"I know who it is. He revealed his name to me. He's called General Cryptor." Jay replied.

"I wish Sensei were here, he'd probably know who this is." Cole muttered.

"I know of General Cryptor. He's the baddest of the bad next to the Overlord. I learned about him at Darkley's. Nobody knows what he looks like but he was said to have been granted eternal life. I have a notebook full of information about him somewhere…." Lloyd explained.

_"A notebook about me? That cannot remain. Slave, retrieve the book and burn it. If they interfere, kill them."_

* * *

**Author's Note: So the villains true name has been revealed! I'm too tired to ask questions. Review time!**

**Lick Zane Julien? Your guesses crack me up! **

**SergeantSarcasm7, let me quote your review I'm answering: "**Why would Zane Know and who did Lloyd defeat in the past... It's not pythor... Nor Skales... Nor Lord Garmadon... The only person that comes to mind is the overlord however I do not see a connection between him and Zane.."

**With this new villain revealed(the season 3 villain who was just announced) there will be a past connected to a few of the Ninja(that word includes Garmadon, Misako, Nya, Wu, Dareth, etc.) I'll explain more later on.**

**Also, Samukai is a good guess but nope!**

**Frosti1212: Thank you!**

**The Gray Ninja246: Is this fast enough for you?**


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmare Part II

Save Her From The Dark

Chapter 11: Nightmare Part II

_6 Days Until Sunday_

"Jay doesn't look so good." Lloyd mumbled to Cole. Their friend was looking green and gray.

"Can you blame him?"

"Kai can." Cole elbowed Lloyd at that remark.

"Guys, I'm going to be sick." Jay barely uttered before he collapsed to the ground.

"Dehydration most likely."

"We're getting good at this doctor thing."

"That's not a good thing Lloyd." Cole replied before rolling Jay over.

"Lloyd, get a water bottle and a towel."

Cole lay the towel under Jay's head before pinching his nose. He slowly poured some water into Jays open mouth and then released his nose. He repeated this several times to make sure Jay could breathe and get rehydrated.

_"I wish we had an IV or something we could give them."_

Nya was sound asleep in the other room and she too was dehydrating but they could easily wake her and get her to drink some water before letting her sleep again.

Thirty minutes passed before Jay woke up. Then he threw up. Luckily there was an empty bowl beside him just for that purpose. Cole had him drink three bottles of water before he let him do anything else.

"Where's Nya?" Jay asked.

"She's not back yet. Jay, I know things have been happening with your mind recently but you need to focus. What happened and what can you remember? Don't struggle to get the memories, let them come to you." Lloyd asked. He sounded like his uncle then.

"Whenever I stop thinking the general dude starts taking control of me. Guys, I'm hooped." Jay complained. Cole slapped him.

"Get yourself together! Jay, we have a plan! We think we can save you and Nya. We can beat this guy. Now get your act together. Beat this guy. Jay you're an inventor dang it, so come up with a way to get that invention going." Cole said.

"You're so right Cole. I'll just think about how to beat the guy in my head who hears every thought there!" Jay shouted before coughing.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Guys, stop! You're not helping! We need to beat this guy. If he hears everything in Jay's thoughts then he can't know about the book. That means we can't do anything." Lloyd replied.

"We're back!" Kai announced.

"Oh great." Jay muttered. Then something jumped in his mind.

Zane turned to see Jay's pupils shrink and his eyes glow purple. He quickly unsheathed his sword and shot a bolt of ice. Jay's peripheral vision caught it and he blocked the icicles. The other guys were slow to react. Jay withdrew his sword and then blasted lightning at Zane. Zane's reaction time had decreased with his parts being stolen so he wasn't able to dodge it. Jay took that time to bolt.

"Jay, what the Dark Matter do you think you-?" Lloyd asked before he was plowed over.

Jay emerged in the black room with dry ice fog. General Cryptor stood in front of him. Red glowing eyes stared into blue ones.

"This again? Really? Don't you have something better to do besides stalking fifteen-year olds? That's disturbing." Jay asked.

_"Your friend has six days left before it is the white ones turn. A lot can happen in six days. In his case, if he damages you one more time I'll have to kill him. He's becoming a hazard." _

"What do you want from us? What do you want from Nya?"

_"She's the reason all of this started. The reason the ninja were formed, the reason why I was forced to wait until the Overlord had been defeated before I could release myself from the Dark Island. However, the Overlord didn't let me escape intact. He is the one controlling me. If I do not fulfill his orders then he will rule again. I, however, just wanted to kill the girl. He wants to kill the green one. I cannot tell you how to beat him but I'll warn you, the Overlord is using my robotic body to destroy you all. Only you can save them which is why I must keep you on the leash."_

"Why are you telling me this?" Jay asked.

_"Because the longer I have you under my control, the more life force the Overlord gets. Once he gets enough he will destroy my soul and place his form into my machinery."_

"So you want us to beat him so you can later kill Nya?" Jay asked.

_"Only time will tell. Mua ha ha ha!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it sad when the antagonist is confusing the author? Oh and while I don't have the next chapter done I'm posting this one so y'all can read. I might take a little longer because I'm working things out. Seriously, our antagonist is confusing me!  
**


	13. Chapter 11 point 5 Filler Chapter

Save Her From The Dark

Filler Chapter: 11.5

Zane placed the last part in place. Everything felt synchronized again. However, that wouldn't be of much use with everything that has happened the past few days.

The nindroid surveyed the area before exiting the office door. His systems reported that he had not been spotted by the security system. Now that he was caught up on information he was okay. The guys now knew everything that he just regained so that too was good.

Zane turned the corner to run into OverBorg. He gasped. So this was the cyborg who created General Cryptor? This was his father's brother? There was no way that this was for real.

"Zane Julien, we meet at last. You're father told me so much about you and about his steps in creating you. Tell me, did you really think you could escape this place? It's a metal labyrinth, even I am unable to escape." OverBorg said.

Zane said nothing. He only reflected on what they gathered the past few days and his chain letter.

_Dear Zane,_

_ This letter will not take but give. If you go to these coordinates you will be able to get your missing pieces back. _

_-General Cryptor_

Of course, the letter didn't mention this part. It also didn't mention that as soon as he arrived here the Falcon reported that the guys were attacked. Jay had already stolen Lloyd's book and escaped. Nya was recovering but she had a high fever.

What was Ninjago coming to?

"What kind of madman would invent a labyrinth that even he cannot escape from?" Zane questioned.

"It was your father's design. Now, I know you can escape from here which is why I'm taking you with me. Lead me out so I can eliminate your father."

"I'd rather die than let you escape. You will not harm my father." Zane spat.

"You're really bad at making choices young nindroid."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please do not freak out. This is a filler chapter. Sorry I've been gone so long and that this chapter is poorly written and barely explains anything but wait for chapter 12. Now to bore you with excuses.  
**

**8th grade has me so busy this year. I've got homework, home stuff, school stuff, going over to my friends house on weekends, I've gotten my first...boyfriend, I'm working on participating in school more, I'm working on future books, I've been developing stories, baking cookies for my guy friends, reading tons of manga, three words: Attack On Titan, almost done with Deathnote, pre-prepping for Christmas, fangirling over Frozen, been at friends house, actually living life for once, fangirling over 2013-14 ninjago news, and trying to think of ways to wrap up and finish this story. Now that that's out of the way I don't know when chapter 12 will be out. Still working out how to carry this. Thank y'all for being patient and NINJAGO!**


End file.
